Cuando muere el amor
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Takeru y Hikari son novios desde hace dos años. Hikari comienza a comportarse de forma muy extraña ¿Que le sucederá? TERMINADO!
1. Default Chapter

CUANDO MUERE EL AMOR

INTRODUCCIÓN:

Un viernes por la noche, Yamato entro a su casa después de un ensayo, solo para encontrase con un preocupadísimo Takeru sentado en la cocina. 

- Hola T.K.- trató de llamar su atención Matt -¿Cómo te fue hoy? Yo tuve un día muy agotador. 

- Ah, hola, Matt.- saludo T.K., como recién advirtiendo la presencia de su hermano en la habitación

- ¿Puedes decirme que diantre te pasa?- preguntó muy enfadado Yamato. Hacía días que su hermano estaba muy extraño, muy melancólico, salía poco de casa, casi no veía a sus amigos. Eso no era normal en él. Y no iba a permitir que algo lastimara de esa forma a su hermano pequeño. (N. de la A.: El "hermano pequeño" de Matt tiene 20 años ^_^) 

- Kari…- fue lo único que Takeru pudo articular.

Yamato suspiró. Bueno, no parecía ser tan grave como él pensaba. Su hermano y la chica Yagami eran novios desde hacia más de dos años, y nunca habían tenido más que pequeñas peleas sin importancia. Pero no podía sacar conclusiones hasta no saber más del asunto. Tomo una silla y la arrastró hasta dejarla enfrente de la que su hermano ocupaba.

- Pues a ver, cuéntame, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Hikari? Estoy dispuesto a escuchar todo lo sucedido. 

- Si supiese que es lo que pasa, no habría problema- suspiró Takeru- Pues ahí esta el principio de todo: yo no sé nada. Ella cancela mis citas, cuando la llamo nunca está y cuando nos vemos, se comporta fría y distante… y yo no entiendo que es lo que le sucede. 

- ¿Has tratado de hablar con ella?

- Si, pero vive esquivándome, siempre tiene una excusa para que no podamos hablar.

- ¿Y tú que piensas que sucede? 

- Es que ya no se que pensar…

- ¿Por qué?

- Me han estado insinuando que quizás ella esta con otro…    

Las mejillas de Matt subieron a un rojo intenso al oír esto, al mismo tiempo que Takeru agachaba la cabeza. Él conocía muy bien a la chica y sabía que era incapaz de hacer algo tan cruel. Su hermano no podía creer eso…

- Pero, ¿Por qué iba a hacer semejante cosa Takeru? Ella te ama a ti…

- Yo también creí eso siempre Pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. Algo cambio… No se que es, pero voy a averiguarlo- dijo Takeru, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla con aire decidido- Esta noche.

Tomó las llaves y se marchó, dejando a un muy confundido Matt en el departamento compartido.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1:

Al llegar al departamento de los Yagami, Takeru tocó la puerta muy ansiosamente. Salió a abrirle Tai, algo tambaleante, seguramente por todo el alcohol que habría en su interior.

- Hola Taichi- saludó muy cortésmente Takeru- ¿Esta Hikari en casa?

Tai parpadeó, como si tratara de poner en foco la cara del muchacho.

-Aja, esta en casa. Pero no puede verte. Esta ocupada. Lo siento, T.K.

-¿Dónde está? Es muy urgente, tengo que hablar con ella…

- Esta en su habitación, pero me dijo que si tú venías te dijera…

Demasiado tarde. Muy enojado, Takeru hizo a un lado a Taichi de un empujón y entró en la casa. La puerta del dormitorio de Hikari estaba cerrada, pero él ni siquiera se molestó en golpear. Cuando entró, la chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Al contemplarla, el corazón de Takeru se conmovió y su furia desapareció. Era tan hermosa, con sus facciones delicadas, su piel cremosa y su cabello canela… como una muñeca. Sin embargo, no tenía nada de muñeca por la brillante expresividad de sus ojos miel y por la gracia y elegancia de sus movimientos.

-Takeru…- se llevó una mano delgada a la garganta pero no hizo otro gesto que revelara su emoción- Yo… yo iba a llamarte y avisarte…- lanzó una mirada de culpa hacia la valija abierta y a medio llenar que tenía sobre su cama- Voy a estar afuera de la ciudad por el fin de semana.

El corazón de T.K. comenzó a latir deprisa.

- Esto es algo precipitado, ¿no?

- Lo lamento, Takeru. – hablaba con tanta suavidad que el muchacho tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para entender lo que decía.- Es que… bueno, surgió algo. De verdad que lo lamento. Sé que tendría que haberte avisado antes…

El lanzó una mirada de furia hacia la valija.

- ¿Y adonde vas?

- Ya te lo dije: me voy de la ciudad.

- Pero eso puede ser en cualquier lugar. Vamos, Kari. Estás hablando conmigo. Soy Takeru. ¿Me recuerdas? Ese tipo del que se supone que estás enamorada. ¿Qué está pasando, por el amor de Dios? Hace semanas que me evitas y ahora _esto_.- Hizo un gesto de enojo hacia la valija.- Casi no puedo creer que esto suceda. Parece una pesadilla. Y quiero despertarme ya. 

En las pálidas mejillas de Hikari aparecieron dos manchas rojas. 

- Creo que esto es así- dijo con inseguridad.

- ¿Qué esto es qué?- pregunto confundido Takeru.

- Que tú quieres que terminemos. No te preocupes, Takeru, lo comprendo… Yo… yo estoy segura de que es mejor así.

- ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO! ¿De qué estamos hablando? Nunca dije que quería que termináramos. Te amo, Kari. Todo lo que quiero es que me respondas- La tomó por los hombros, - ¿Kari, no puedes decirme que es lo que pasa?- preguntó con dulzura.- _Sé que algo no anda bien. ¿Por qué no confías en mí y me lo dices?_

La joven bajó la cabeza y el cabello le cubrió la cara.

- No pasa nada malo, Takeru- respondió con rigidez- Es que, bueno últimamente estuve pensando en que tal vez no tendríamos que vernos tanto. Mira, tú estás en la facultad la mayor parte del tiempo y estoy segura de que allí hay montones de chicas con las que puedes salir.

- ¡Pero tú eres la única que quiero!- protestó, angustiado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- A menos…

Hikari echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos.

- ¿A menos "qué"?

- Kari, ¿estás tratando de decirme que estas cansada de mí? ¿Qué queres salir con otros muchachos?- Takeru no se dio cuenta de que la estaba apretando con fuerza, hasta que la sintió estremecerse.

Hikari no contestó. Permaneció allí, mirándolo en esa forma extraña, con los ojos encendidos. La fuerza de su silencio era como un estallido. De repente, Takeru supo que eso que había estado negando todo el tiempo, era verdad. 

Sintió que otra vez volvía a enfurecerse.

- Has conocido a otro ¿No es verdad? Te vas a pasar el fin de semana con el. Eso es lo que no querías decirme, ¿No es verdad?

Hikari permaneció inmóvil y pálida, aunque su cuerpo se estremecía de pies a cabeza. No dijo una palabra.

Takeru la contemplo con incredulidad. Hasta que dijo:

- Confiaba en ti. Te amaba. Creía que tú también me amabas. Por Dios, Hikari, ¿sabes como me siento ahora? Es como si una parte mía se hubiera muerto.

- Es mejor de esta manera, T.K.- hablo en forma mecánica.

- Si, apuesto que si. Para ti.- la soltó abruptamente y se dio vuelta, enojado, Tenía que salir de allí. Sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

- Una cosa mas- dijo con amargura- Quien quiera que sea, dile que yo le deseo suerte. Espero que a el le vaya mejor que a mi.

Hikari dio un paso atrás como si la hubiera abofeteado pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Fue solo cuando oyó el portazo que dejo escapar una palabra, mezcla de gemido y susurro:

- Takeru…

Se desplomo sobre la cama como un vestido descolgado de su percha. Tenia tanto frió, pero cuando se llevo las manos a la cara, sus mejillas ardían. Las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro. Salvo por la lamparita que daba un circulo blanco de luz en el cielo raso, la habitación parecía llena de sombras y todas la rodeaban.

Tenia los puños tan apretado que podía sentir las uñas que se clavaban en sus palmas. "No puedo decírselo a el. Es mejor que el no sepa la verdad. Mejor que crea que yo lo traicione. Va a ser mejor si me odia"

Pero la sensación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto no servia para calmar su desdicha. Con un grito sofocado, escondió la cara en la almohada, Toda la emoción que había reprimido a causa de Takeru ahora aparecía en desgarrantes sollozos que parecían destrozarla, dejándola vacía

No sabia que perder a Takeru iba a resultarle tan doloroso. Y haberlo herido así era más de lo que podía soportar. Era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar el desfallecimiento y admitir la verdad. Porque la verdad solo serviría para lastimarlo más, se recordó llena de dolor.

Todavía podía oír las palabras del, medico resonando en su cabeza: Vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos, pero… Con el tratamiento, tal vez seis meses…

Entonces no lo había creído, pero por fin comenzó a aceptarlo. Una palabra tan horrible, con ese sonido pavoroso. Leucemia. La había perseguido la mayor parte de su vida, desde que se hermana mayor, Miriko, murió por esa enfermedad. En esa época, Hikari solo tenía cinco años, pero todavía podía recordar esos días oscuros y horribles., la habitación en penumbra, el olor de los remedios y el rostro macilento de su hermana contra la almohada. Su hermana siempre había sido sonriente y afectuosa, pero al final se había convertido en una calavera con ojos opacos. Cuando murió, fue como si la luz abandonara sus vidas, incluyendo la de Conan, su novio. Conan no pudo recuperarse. El alcohol era lo único que embotaba su dolor. Había amado tanto a Miriko que algo murió en su interior con la perdida. No podía enfrentar la terrible soledad de la vida sin ella.

Hikari no quería que a Takeru le sucediera algo parecido. Era mejor que dejara de amarla. Era mejor que creyera que ella iba a pasar el fin de semana con otro. Si se enterara de la verdad- que iba a internarse en el hospital para el tratamiento- quedaría desesperado. Y se ataría más a ella. 

En cambio, de esa forma, no le dolería tanto. Saber que lo había perdido era casi tan terrible como saber que iba a morir pronto. Pero cuando uno ama a alguien, tiene que sacrificar sus propios sentimientos a favor de los del otro. Y ese era su sacrificio. Su regalo para Takeru. El ultimo regalo que podría darlo.


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Mimi Tachikawa se deslizo en el asiento, al lado de Yamato Ishida justo cuando el colectivo iba a arrancar. Lo realizo rápidamente, esperando conseguir la información que necesitaba antes de que llegara Sora, la novia de Matt, y la echara de ese "privilegiado" asiento.

- ¿Es verdad? – pregunto, con sus ojos color castaño brillando esperanzados. Con un gesto, empujo su cabello claro y sedoso sobre uno de sus hombros bronceados y se inclino para acercarse al muchacho. 

Yamato levanto la vista de la letra que estaba escribiendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que es verdad?- pregunto impaciente, porque pudo vislumbrar a Sora solamente a un par de cuadras de distancia, y no tenia ganas de que lo encontrara con la Tachikawa. 

-   Ya sabes – respondió Mimi con un bufido -, lo de Takeru y Hikari. ¿Es verdad que rompieron? 

Yamato suspiro. Mimi era la mas famosa chismosa de la Universidad, y no deseaba que desparramara chismes sobre su hermano y la hermana de Tai, pero lo había puesto en un callejón sin salida. Si lo negaba, conseguiría la información por otra fuente, quien sabe que tan confiable. Pero si lo afirmaba…

Sin embargo, vislumbro algo de pureza y sinceridad en las intenciones de la chica, y decidió creer llanamente en su instinto. Así que le dijo, parcialmente, la verdad.

- Si, es verdad- respondió tranquilamente Matt.

- ¿Y hay alguna candidata?- pregunto Mimi emocionada.

Yamato la observo con asombro. 

- Todavía no- respondió – Pero espero que no tarde en aparecer alguna. Takeru esta muy deprimido y, después de todo, no es mal parecido.- observo con risa.

- ¿Estas bromeando? Tu hermano es un genuino autentico re-buen mozo. Como me gustaría…- Mimi se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de lo evidente que había sido.

- ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría?- los ojos azules de Yamato brillaron con cierta malicia.

Mimi se ruborizo, enojada.

- ¿Oh, vamos Mimi, por que no lo admites?

- ¿Admitir que?

- Que te mueres por salir con mi hermano.

- Yo nunca dije que me moría por salir con Takeru.

- No, pero puedo leerlo en tus ojos y en tus mejillas ruborizadas- señalo Yamato.

- ¡Oh, Matt! ¿Es tan evidente? ¿Te parece que Takeru se ha dado cuenta?

- No te preocupes por Takeru. En este momento no distinguiría una pared de ladrillo si se la llevara por delante.

Mimi suspiro y se acomodo mejor en el asiento.

- Grandioso. ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que darle un golpe en la cabeza para que se entere de que yo existo?

- No. Porque tú tienes un arma secreta.

- ¿A si? ¿Cuál?

- A mí. Si yo juego unas cartas en el asunto, tu relación con Takeru es un hecho.

- ¿Qué es lo que es un hecho?- pregunto una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

- Que no puedo vivir sin ti, mi amor.- respondió Matt, con una sonrisa hacia Sora y un gesto hacia Mimi que le dio a entender a esta que la conversación terminaba ahí.

Sora miro a su novio con desconfianza, pero todas las dudas de Yamato quedaban ocultas detrás de una deslumbrante sonrisa, unas dulces palabras y un calido beso.

- Ah, Mimi- recordó Sora, desprendiéndose levemente de Yamato – He tenido una idea fantástico. Como estamos en una época tranquila en la Universidad, pensé que podríamos ofrecernos como voluntarias en el hospital.

- ¿Voluntarias?- Mimi frunció la nariz y el entrecejo.

- Si, voluntarias- confirmo Sora – Creo que ya es tiempo de que comencemos a ayudar a alguien más que a nosotros mismos. Estamos bastante inactivas desde nuestra última visita al mundo digital.

- Además - intento colaborar Yamato – A Takeru le encantan las mujeres que ayudan al prójimo.

Sora lo miro confundida.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto Mimi, algo mas entusiasmada con la idea.

- Si- confirmo Yamato, sin que le temblara la voz por mentirle tan llanamente.

- Muy bien Sora. Entonces… ¿Crees que podremos anotarnos esta misma tarde?- propuso Mimi, con renovadas energía.

- D-D-de acuerdo.- respondió Sora, algo desconcertada, pero dispuesta a averiguar lo que allí sucedía en un breve lapso de tiempo.

- Muy bien. Entonces nos veremos allá a las cinco. Chao chicos, yo me bajo acá.- con un leve movimiento de manos, se despidió de la pareja.

- Ahora, ¿vas a contarme que es lo que sucede?

Yamato suspiro. Deseaba fervientemente poder evitar ese momento, el de confesar la verdad. Pero no podía. No. No podía mentirle a _ella. _

- Esta bien- suspiro lentamente – Tu sabes que Takeru y Hikari rompieron y que mi hermano esta muy deprimido por eso.

Sora asintió con la cabeza

- Bien. Entonces, en este viaje me vengo a enterar de que Mimi se muere por salir con Takeru. ¿Y cual es la mejor idea que se me ocurre? Pues juntar a Mimi y a Takeru. ¿No es fantástico?- Yamato trata de defender su argumento con una hermosa sonrisa.

Sora le respondió con una un poco más débil.

- Si…. Bah, en realidad no lo se. Yo no lo haría. Pero tú eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones. Después de todo, yo no puedo tener influencia sobre Takeru.

Yamato la estrecho entre sus brazos.

- No- dijo- ya es bastante con la influencia que tienes sobre mi.

- Oh, Matt, ¡eres terrible!

- ¿Ah, si? Pues entonces tu eres un ángel caído del cielo ¿Esta mal eso?

Sora solo le respondió con un largo y apasionado beso.

Ese mismo día a las cinco, Mimi y la misma Sora, se dirigían hacia el hospital de Odaiba. Una mujer regordeta de mediana edad, la señora Simpson, recibió a las amigas en la oficina de entrada, en la planta baja. Luego las llevo a recorrer el hospital.

- Hay mucha gente que frunce la nariz al pensar en el trabajo de voluntarias- les dijo, mientras las llevaba por el inmaculado corredor de linóleo, haciéndole sentir a Mimi una punzada de culpa- Pero en un hospital de este tamaño, el trabajo de todos es importante, no importa lo pequeño que sea. Me gusta pensar que el hospital de Odaiba es como un reloj enorme. Si una pequeña parte se rompe, todo el reloj deja de funcionar.

- Caramba, yo ni siquiera tengo reloj- susurro Mimi a Sora.

Sora le dio un codazo a su amiga para que se quedara en silencio.

 Cuando terminaron la recorrida, la señora Simpson les dio unos folletos sobre el hospital para que leyeran en casa, y les dijo donde podían conseguir sus uniformes. Iban a tener un horario flexible, trabajando dos tardes diferentes por semana y comenzarían al día siguiente, después de sus clases.

Al otro día, ambas se presentaron puntuales en el hospital.

Sin saber porque, Sora comenzó a preguntarse como haría Yamato para juntar a Takeru y a Mimi. Ese era un tema que le preocupaba muchísimo.

Sora estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras empujaba el carrito por el pasillo que no vio al enfermero de pelo oscuro que se había detenido para observarla. Pero la sobresalto el ruido de la bandeja que este dejo caer al piso.

Se apresuro a ayudarlo a recoger todo. Cuando se agacho, noto que las manos del muchacho temblaban. ¡Pobre chico! Tal vez tenia miedo de perder su trabajo, o quizás se sentía incomodo por parecer tan torpe. Le sonrió para darle ánimo.

- No te preocupes, fue un accidente. Dijo con dulzura- De todos modos, yo se como te sientes. Siempre se me caen las cosas.

El enfermero era bajo y fornido, de unos veinticinco años, con nariz aguileña y los ojos más oscuros que Sora hubiera visto, sin contar, quizás, los de Koushiro. En ese momento, los clavaba en ella con tal intensidad, que le dio un escalofrió. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma?

- Soy Sora- se presento, cuando el joven no le respondió – Hoy es mi primer día aquí.

El asintió.

- Me llamo Carl- dijo en voz baja y ronca, como si hablar le resultara doloroso. Sora sintió lastima por el. Era probable que fuera terriblemente tímido.

Ella se inclino para poder levantar un vaso de papel que estaba más lejos. Cuando se lo alcanzo, sus dedos se tocaron por un instante. Sora experimento una sensación gélida. Mientras el enfermero se alejaba rápidamente, no pudo dejar de pensar que había algo raro en ese joven. ¿O era su imaginación de romántica sin causa que otra vez se desbocaba? Trato de apartar estos pensamientos de su mente mientras tomaba su carrito y continuaba por el largo pasillo.

Ya estaba llegando al final de su turno, cuando diviso a alguien que le resultaba familiar. Aunque era un día calido, la muchacha llevaba un suéter grueso. Tenía la cabeza baja, pero el cabello sedoso y brillante, de un color castaño claro, era inconfundible.

-¡Hikari!- grito Sora.

Hikari Yagami, un momento después, levanto la cabeza. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como un ciervo asustado, cuando reconoció a Sora. Entonces, con expresión furtiva, y sin una palabra de saludo, se alejo y desapareció dando vuelta el corredor.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Hikari allí? Se pregunto Sora. ¿Y por que se había escapado así? ¿Creería que todos los digidestinados estaban enojados con ella por lo de Takeru? ¿O- Se le cruzo una horrible idea- estaba visitando a alguien y no quería que Takeru se enterara? ¿Un nuevo novio, tal vez? La gran mayoría de los enfermeros que trabajaban allí eran un par de años menor que ella, es decir, de la edad de Takeru.

Una cosa intrigaba más a Sora que cualquier otra. Para ella era evidente que, con solo una mirada (y más si esa era una mirada del amor), uno se daba cuenta de que Hikari no estaba más feliz que Takeru en esos días. De hecho, Hikari estaba muy mal, como si no hubiera comido ni dormido durante una semana. Estaba más delgada y tenía ojeras oscuras.

El que terminaran había sido idea de Hikari, pero lo cierto es que también a ella se la veía muy mal.

N. de la A.: Hola!!!!! Perdón por no haber escrito nada en el capitulo anterior, lo que pasa es que lo publique demasiado apurada. Esta historia esta basada en un libro que se llama "Cuando muere el amor". Bueno, como verán, se viene una historia súper triste, pero también muy romántica. Hay una bonita mezcla de parejas, para que nadie se queje. Bueno, los voy dejando hasta la próxima. Cualquier cosita, dejen un review o escríbanme a yosoyflor8@yahho.com.ar.

Chaucito.

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAP.: Matt comienza a jugar sus cartas para unir a Takeru y a Mimi, ¿Lo lograra?.


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

- No estoy de humor para ir a una fiesta- gruño Takeru.- Gracias, Matt, pero paso.

- ¡Pero Takeru!- Yamato se dejo caer al lado de su hermano, que estaba tirado en el sofá del living. Era viernes y recién habían empezado a disfrutar después de una semana agotadora.- Será muy divertido. Además, si no vas, Mimi se va a sentir muy herida.

- ¿Mimi, eh?- Takeru le dirigió una mirada inteligente- Mira, si estas tratando de engancharme con ella otra vez, puedes olvidarlo.

- - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malagradecido? Solo trataba de hacerte un favor. Se lo mal que te sientes por lo de Hikari y pensé que una fiesta podía levantarte el animo.

La expresión de Takeru se suavizo.

- Bueno, fue una linda idea, pero creo que ahora nada podrá alegrarme.

Y volvió a mirar con gesto sombrío el libro de historia que intentaba leer sin mucho éxito. Olvidar a Hikari había sido una tarea imposible. Estaba tan desconsolado como la noche en que terminaron.

Pero Yamato no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

- Pero no puedes quedarte así para siempre. Y tienes que pensar en tu reputación.

-  No veo la relación- dijo perplejo Takeru- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi reputación con esto?

- ¿No querrás que la gente empiece a pensar que eres un pesado, no es cierto? Solo los pesados se quedan en su casa estudiando los viernes a la noche, cuando podrían estar en alguna fiesta.

Takeru se encogió de hombros. Yamato se dio cuenta de que no estaba interesado en lo mas mínimo en cuidar su reputación. Y también tenia un aspecto horrible, como si no hubiera comido ni dormido durante toda la semana (igual que Hikari, ¿eh?), y era probable que fuera así. Hacer que dejara de pensar en Hikari no iba a ser tan sencillo como había confiado. Se inclino y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano.

- Vamos, T.K., no seas tan terco. Puedes ir solo una hora, nada más. Si no te diviertes, puedes marcharte. Eso significaría muchísimo para Mimi.

- Veo que otra vez volvemos a Mimi.

- ¿Y que tiene de malo Mimi, me gustaría saber?- replico indignado Yamato.- En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Mimi es una chica genial.

- Grandioso. Entonces no debe de tener problemas en conseguirse ella misma alguien con quien salir.

Yamato contuvo el impulso de darle en la cabeza con un almohadón. En lugar de eso, a pesar de que no deseaba perjudicar a la joven Yagami, ataco por otro ángulo.

- Apuesto a que Hikari no se va a quedar sentada en su casa esta noche- sugirió con perfidia.

Al oír el nombre de Hikari, Takeru cerro de golpe su libro y lo enfrento.

- ¿Y que es lo que te ha convertido, de repente, en un experto de todo lo que hace Hikari?- quiso saber con tono de enojo

- Oh, no se. Porque oigo cosas en la Universidad, ya sabes como es eso- Yamato bostezo, simulando que el tema le era aburrido.

-  ¿Qué clase de cosas?- insistió Takeru.

- Bueno, Mimi me dijo el otro día que había oído que unas chicas del primer año comentaban que Hikari faltaba mucho últimamente a clases.

Takeru se puso más ceñudo.

- Eso es muy raro en Hikari. Siempre ha sido una alumna con las mejores notas.

- Tal vez encontró algo mejor que hacer. Recuerda lo que le paso a Taichi cuando comenzó a salir con esa chica mayor. No paso mucho antes de que comenzara a tener malas notas en la mitad de las materias. Por suerte, pudimos sacar a Tai…

- Hikari no es igual a Taichi- insistió con terquedad el muchacho.

- ¡No entiendo como puedes defenderla después de la forma en que te trato! Y, si me lo preguntas, se merecería perder el año.

- ¿Y que mas dijo Mimi sobre Hikari?- pregunto Takeru, tratando de dejar atrás la causa de la discusión fraternal.

Yamato contuvo una sonrisa de triunfo La carnada había resultado. Su hermano había picado el anzuelo. Ahora todo lo que había que hacer era tirar de la línea.

- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? No soy del FBI. Pero por supuesto, si estas realmente interesado, puedes preguntarle tu mismo a Mimi.

- ¿A que hora dijiste que es la fiesta?- con un suspiro de resignación, Takeru se levanto del sofá.

Yamato se incorporo y se pudo de pie para darle una palmada en la espalda a su hermano.

- A las ocho y media. Y no te preocupes, no te vas a arrepentir, Takeru. ¡Te lo juro!

- Me parece que ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

- ¿Le dijiste que yo daba una fiesta? ¿Esta noche?- aulló Mimi- ¿Yamato Ishida, como pudiste hacer eso? El va a pensar que soy la peor idiota de Odiaba cuando venga y descubra que era todo una mentira.

- Tenia que decirle algo- explico Yamato- ¿Qué preferirías que le dijera, que estas loca por el y muerta de ganas de tener una cita?

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!

- Esta bien, entonces no es el mejor plan del mundo, pero fue lo mejor que pude conseguir. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es poner unas papas fritas en una bandeja y vamos a invitar a algunos más. Yo no le dije que iba a ser una gran fiesta.

- ¿Ya quien podemos invitar, tan sobre la hora?

- Bueno, yo puedo avisarle a Sora y a Taichi, para que vaya con su novia. Tú puedes encargarte de Ken y Miyaco y de Daisuke y su novia.

- Pero… ¿Y si no consigo a nadie para la fiesta?

- Bueno, puedes fingir que invitaste a un montón de gente y nadie apareció.

- Grandioso. Entonces voy a parecer la pesada más grande del mundo- Mimi se lamento en voz alta- ¿Cómo permití que me metieras en esto?

- Deja todo en mis manos- dijo Yamato con confianza.

- ¿Tengo otra posibilidad?

- Claro. Puedes abandonar. Entonces, alguna otra chica afortunada se quedara con Takeru.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

- Bueno, si lo planteas de esa manera…

Yamato rió.

- Confía en mi, Mimi. No lo lamentaras. Ocúpate de ponerte el conjunto mas sexy que tengas y la naturaleza se ocupara del resto. No te olvides de que mi hermano… es solo un ser humano.

N. de la A.: Por Dios!!!! Nunca pensé que Matt podría costarme tantos problemas. Y si piensan que quedo algo femenino, y si, puede ser, porque al fin y al cabo la que escribe es una mujer. Y yo que me preocupaba porque este capitulo iba a quedar muy corto. Bueno, ya saben, pueden dejarme un review o escribirme a yosoyflor8@yahoo.com.ar. Besitos.

ADELATOS DEL PROXIMO CAP.: Mimi usara todos sus encantos para conquistar a Takeru ¿Podrá?. Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo lo estará sobrellevando Hikari? 


	5. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Hola, Takeru! Me alegro de verdad que hayas venido.

Mimi los recibió en la puerta. Tenia un vestido con motivos hawaianos, con la espala tan escotada que Takeru odia ver las marcas blancas de las tiras de bikini cruzando su piel bronceada. Su largo cabello miel, levantado en una cola de caballo, sobre un costado, le caía en forma seductora sobre la espalda desnuda.

Desde el momento en que vio a Mimi, Takeru se arrepintió de estar allí. Era un error. Nunca debió permitir que Matt lo convenciera. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse y no correr hasta el teléfono más cercano  para hablar con Hikari. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento? ¿Y con quien estaría?

La furia le hacia latir las sienes y su rostro se ponía cada vez mas rojo al pensar que Hikari podía estar con otro. Había pasado toda la semana tratando de odiarla, pero no resulto. Cada vez que la imaginaba, con su cabello castaño claro, frágil y con esos grandes ojos color miel, deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos para protegerla de…

¿De que? Se pregunto. Hikari no quería su amor y su protección. Se lo había dicho ella misma. Sin embargo, había algo en ella, algo que le retorcía el corazón al recordar como estaba Hikari la noche en que terminaron. Lo había mirado como si todavía lo amara. Como si todo lo que decía la hiriera mas a ella de que lo estaba lastimando a el.

Takeru sabía que era probable que imaginara todo esto porque deseaba tanto que fuera verdad. Una parte de el todavía no creía que la relación pudiera terminar así. No se puede dejar de amar a alguien como se cierra un grifo para que deje de salir agua. O, al menos, el no podía hacerlo.

Al principio, estaba tan enojado con Hikari que no podía ver las cosas con claridad, pero después comenzó a recordar todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos. La presencia de Hikari irradiaba tanto de luz su vida que era como el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas, todos en uno. 

- Parece que somos de los primeros en llegar- comento Yamato, echando una mirada al casi desierto living Solo había otra pareja. Saludo a Miyaco y a Ken, que charlaban animadamente, sentados en el sofá.

Mimi se ruborizo.

- Eh… bueno… un grupo llamo para avisar que no podía venir.

- No te preocupes- la tranquilizo Yamato. Me parece que así es mucho mas lindo. Detesto las fiestas con mucha gente. Son muy ruidosas. Esto es mucho mas intimo- se volvió hacia Sora, buscando un poco de apoyo - ¿No piensas lo mismo, Sora? 

- Si tu lo dices- respondió Sora, que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo, pero que no quería iniciar un conflicto.

Mimi se dirigió hacia la cocina, volviendo con una caja de cervezas. Le ofreció una a Takeru.

Este negó con la cabeza. No tenia ganas de beber. Ni tampoco tenia muchas ganas de hablar con nadie. Todo lo que deseaba era estar con Hikari. Se dejo caer en el sofá, mordisqueando una papa frita.

- ¡Takeru, no seas aburrido!- le advirtió Yamato, mientras Mimi ponía un disco en el aparato. 

La habitación se conmovió con el ritmo de la música. Sora y Matt comenzaron a girar tomados de la cintura. Siguieron bailando hasta que salieron del living y Takeru pudo oír las risas que provenían del patio en penumbra. Unos minutos después, Miya y Ken se reunían con ellos.

Mimi se acomodo en el sofá, cerca de Takeru. Se quito las sandalias y se acomodo. No perdía tiempo para ir directo al grano.

- Me dijeron que tu y Hikari habían terminado- empezó- ¡Que desgracia! Hikari es una buena chica- no parecía muy sincera.

Casi contra su voluntad, Takeru empezó a hacerle preguntas. 

- ¿Conoces mucho a Hikari? Eh… me preguntaba si después de tanto tiempo ustedes siguen siendo amigas o algo así… bueno, ya sabes.

De inmediato se detesto por hacer eso. ¿Qué le importaba si aun eran o no amigas? Todo había terminado entre ellos. Y Hikari lo había dicho con toda claridad. ¿Por qué seguir torturándose? 

- Bueno, en realidad no hablo con ella desde hace mucho- admitió Mimi- Hikari siempre fue.. lo que uno llamaría del tipo cerrado.

Takeru recordó que Sora le había dicho una vez que Mimi era la mas chismosa de la Universidad. Tal vez Hikari no se le acercaba mucho por esa razón. Ya tenia bastantes preocupaciones como para aumentarlas con chismes tontos y obsoletos.

- De todos modos- continuo Mimi- Ya no tienes que preocuparte por lastimar sus sentimientos. Yamato me dijo que tu quisiste terminar, pero supongo que Hikari se apuro en aceptar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Takeru en voz bajo. No le había prestado atención a la mentira. Le zumbaban los oídos y tenia la boca tan seca que no podía tragar.

- Oí decir que ya tenia un novio nuevo.- respondió Mimi, bajando el tono en un murmullo de confidencia.

Takeru lucho para controlar sus emociones.

- ¿Si? ¿Alguien de la Universidad?

- No lo creo. Carolina no lo conocía. Ella fue la que me lo contó. Me dijo que vio a Hikari y a ese tipo hace un par de días, saliendo de la farmacia. Y que iban abrazados.

Takeru sintió que se ponía tenso.

- Bueno, de todos modos, no es asunto mío lo que ella haga. Ya no estamos juntos.

- Eso es lo que le dije a Carolina.

- Hikari puede salir con quién le dé la gana.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Takeru.- dijo en tono acariciador.

- Lo que quiero decir es que, si tiene ganas de abrazarse en público con algún idiota, yo no tengo nada que ver.- Takeru podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y se le salía completamente de control.

- Claro que no tienes nada que ver, T.K. ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?

- ¡No estoy enojado!- casi gritó. Con un gesto brusco, aferró a Mimi de la muñeca y la hizo levantar

- Vamos a bailar. Tengo ganas de bailar.- "Al diablo con Hikari", pensó, pero eso no evitó que sus ojos se humedecieran.

- Claro Takeru. Lo que tú digas.

Ahora la música era suave y lenta. Takeru abrazó a Mimi con el cuerpo rígido, pero la joven, con un suspiro de felicidad, se pegó contra él. Takeru cerró los ojos e imagino que estaba abrazando a Hikari. El cuerpo cálido de Kari se apretaba contra él, los dedos de Hikari le acariciaban suavemente la nuca…

¡"Detente"! se ordenó. Estaba actuando como un idiota. Era muy probable que, en ese mismo momento, otro muchacho abrazara a Hikari, la besara y tal vez también estuviera diciendo que la amaba.

De pronto, Takeru bajó la cabeza y besó a Mimi en los labios con ferocidad. Pero no sintió nada. En su interior sentía frío. Frío y muerte.

Mimi se agitó, ansiosa, entre sus brazos.

-¡Oh, Takeru!- murmuró- Me parece que esta va a ser la mejor fiesta de mi vida.

Sora se acurrucó entre los brazos de su novio con una sonrisa en los labios. Esa era la manera en que más le gustaba estar.

- Sora…

- Hum…

- Detesto tener que decirte que te lo había advertido. Takeru no necesitó que le diera mucho ánimo. ¡Estuvo encima de Mimi todo el tiempo!

- No puedo creerlo- dijo. Al parecer, la colorina había estado demasiado distraída con otras "cosas".

- Tú estabas allí. Y viste la forma en la que actuaba mi hermano. Creo que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos más porque Takeru sufra por Hikari. Es probable que ahora ya no recuerde ni su nombre.

Sora seguía sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué podía haber sucedido para hacer que Takeru cambiara de idea tan rápidamente sobre Mimi? Y, conociendo a su amiga y a su novio, podía ser cualquier cosa.

- ¿Te parece que es en serio?- preguntó.

La sonrisa de Yamato se hizo más amplia.

- Espero que sí. Como sabrás, Takeru ni siquiera volvió a casa con nosotros.

- Bueno, pero él sabe que podría resultarle un poco incómodo quedarse solo cuando yo estaría contigo…

- No, no, no. Yo creo que ahora él y Mimi deben de estar en algún rincón solitario y agradable.

- Vamos, Matt, no puedes hablar en serio. Mimi no es para Takeru.

- ¿Por qué no? Es un amor, es dulce, divertida y nunca lo _engañaría._

- Buena, mi amor, no creo que sea prudente pelearnos por algo que solo ellos puedan decidir.

- Yo solo espero que sean felices.

- Y yo solo esperó que Takeru sepa lo que está haciendo- susurró Sora, de modo que Yamato no la oyera.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Takeru llegó a su casa. Había ido con Mimi ha comer una pizza y luego la joven insistió en que dieran una vuelta. Takeru se quedó con la impresión de que Mimi estaba más interesada en que la _vieran _con él, que en estar con él.

Estaba cansado, pero sabía que no iba a poder dormir. Se dirigió a la cocina. Tal vez una taza de cocoa caliente lo haría sentirse mejor.

En realidad había tratado de pasarlo bien, pero fue inútil, pensó mientras mezclaba la cocoa. Cuanto más intentaba olvidar a Hikari, pero era. La tenía presente todo el tiempo. Tratar de olvidarla era como tratar de olvidar que existía el Sol en el cielo.

El Señor Ishida bajó a la cocina, en bata, mientras Takeru calentaba la cocoa.

- Me pareció oír ruidos por aquí- dijo- Ah, ¿Te parece que alcanzara para los dos?

- Claro, papá.

- Me acuerdo que, cuando eres chico, tu madre me contó que siempre te hacía cocoa caliente cuando estabas molesto por algo.

Takeru se esforzó por sonreír débilmente.

- Los problemas que tenía entonces parecen tan pequeños comparados con los de ahora…

Masaharu colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

- ¿Quieres contarme lo que te sucede?

Takeru sintió una corriente de afecto hacia su padre. Nunca los había unido un lazo demasiado fuerte, pero desde que se había mudado a vivir con los dos hombres Ishida, él había hecho todo lo posible por acompañarlo y ayudarlo en todo momento. Pero esta vez, no podría ayudarlo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras servía la cocoa en las tazas.

- No hay mucho que contar. Hikari quiso terminar. Es así de simple.

- Sé lo duro que es para ti, Takeru.- su padre nunca lo llamaba por su apodo, como queriendo olvidar que él no llevaba su apellido.

Takeru tragó con dificultad, incapaz de hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Hasta que por fin dijo:

- Ya voy a estar bien, papá. Supongo que solo necesitó tiempo.

El Señor Ishida recibió la taza que su hijo le entregaba y se sentó para beber la cocoa.

- ¿Qué tal fue la fiesta de esta noche?

Takeru sonrió con tristeza.

- Creo que la mejor respuesta es que no fue exactamente como esperaba.

Las palabras de Mimi se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza: "Hikari tiene un novio nuevo". Y cada vez era como un cuchillo que se le clavaba en el corazón.

El padre asintió, comprensivo.

- Creo que me lo imagino. Pero te doy un consejo: ya sé que tu hermano quiere ayudarte, pero no dejes que te empuje a hacer algo para lo que no estás preparado. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, papá.

No tenía sentido que tratara de explicarlo que sentía. Porque difícilmente se comprendía a si mismo. ¿Qué diferencia causaría en su vida si continuara saliendo con Mimi? No importaba lo que hiciera, nunca olvidaría a Hikari.

N. de la A.: ¡Soy mala! Miren que ni yo misma me comprendo ¿Cómo soy capaz de dejar la historia así? La verdad es que no lo sé.  Bueno, ya saben que pueden dejarme un review o escribirme a mi e-mail eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com, que siempre esta abierto para sus comentarios (buenos o malas), criticas, ideas o todo lo que se les ocurra.

Adelantos del próximo capítulo: Sora tiene una charla con Hikari y conocemos como está sobrellevando este asunto la menor Yagami.

¡Hasta la próxima y sigan leyendo!


	6. Capitulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

El lunes, Sora iba en camino a la cafetería, a encontrarse con Koushiro, con quien almorzaba todos los días, cuando pasó al lado de Hikari, sentada sola en el césped. Tenía la mirada pérdida en el vacío, y en la mano sostenía un sándwich intacto. Su aspecto era tan desdichado que no pudo dejar de tenerle lástima, a pesar de la forma en la que había tratado a su "cuñado".

Siguiendo un impulso, se acercó y se sentó junto a ella

- Hikari- dijo abruptamente- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué te escapaste de mi en el hospital?

Hikari se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento, So. (N. de la A:: ^_^) Fue una grosería de mi parte, lo sé. Yo… yo no me sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento. Estaba… visitando a alguien. A una amiga. Y me sentía muy preocupada.

- ¿Tu amiga está realmente enferma?

La boca de Hikari se curvó en una triste sonrisa e, inconscientemente, se preguntó como podía mentir de una manera tan radical. Era cierto que en ese momento no se hallaba con ganas de hablar con nadie, pero eso de la amiga… había surgido de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo. Y había sido como un regalo del cielo.

- Supongo que puede considerarse así.

- Tal vez yo la haya visto. –sugirió Sora, con una de sus dulces y características sonrisas- Recién empecé a trabajar como voluntaria, pero ya conozco a un montón de pacientes. ¿En que habitación está?

- No puedes conocerla. Ya le dieron el alta- tartamudeó Hikari.

- Entonces debe sentirse mejor- afirmó la chica pelirroja- Eso es grandioso.

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

- Es una de esas cosas que hacen que tenga que internarse y después salir. Ya sabes, está unos días para el tratamiento y después sale otra vez.

Sora asintió comprensiva.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tiene?

- Me lo dijo, pero no me acuerdo. Una de esas cosas impronunciables, que nadie conoce.

- Bueno, espero que no sea demasiado grave.

De pronto, Hikari cambió de tema.

- ¿Quieres mi sándwich, Sora? No tengo hambre.

Sora sacudió la cabeza.

- Voy a encontrarme con Izzy para almorzar. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

- ¡Gracias!- respondió Hikari –pero…tengo que estudiar unas cosas para la clase.- "La inteligencia y la intuición juntas, es una combinación que no te conviene" le susurró su subconsciente. 

  Sora estuvo a punto de hablarle de Takeru, pero luego cambió de idea. Hikari había sido muy amable, pero era evidente que prefería estar sola. Lo que la perturbaba, fuera lo que fuere, tenía que ser algo muy profundo y privado como para compartirlo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y además estaba muy delgada, como si no comiera lo suficiente. En ese momento, le hizo pensar en una frágil estatuilla de porcelana.

Aunque deseaba poder hacer algo más, como no se le ocurría nada, se levantó y se sacudió las briznas de pasto de los jeans.

- Bueno, supongo que será mejor que me vaya. Koushiro debe de estar preguntándose si me ha pasado algo.

Justo cuando Sora se despedía, aparecieron Mimi y Miyaco. En cuanto vieron a Hikari, una mirada algo cruel pintó los ojos miel de Mimi, mientras que solo se pudo vislumbrar simpatía en los color ámbar de Miyaco.

- Hola, Sora- la saludó alegremente Mimi, ignorando a Hikari.- Espero que te hayas divertido el otro día en mi fiesta.

- Hmmm….- fue la única respuesta de la colorina.

- Bueno, es que fue una de esas cosas que se improvisan de golpe- respondió Mimi con una risita chispeante- ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto! Apuesto a que no sabías que tu cuñado es un bailarín fantástico, Sora.

Sora miró de reojo a Hikari y luego volvió a enfrentar a Mimi. Hikari fingió que no había oído nada, pero era evidente que la había lastimado. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban coloreadas por la humillación.

- Supongo que hay un montón de cosas que no sé sobre Takeru.- respondió, tratando de mantener un tono indiferente.

Mimi lanzó una risita de picardía y miró triunfante en dirección a Hikari.

- Apuesto a que no te contó que el próximo fin de semana me va a llevar a una de sus fiestas en su Club.

- No, no lo hizo- dijo Sora, logrando suavizar el tono, ya que había descubierto con alivio que Miyaco no formaba parte de ese gran juego, al ver la interrogación pintada en sus ojos.

- Ya sabes como es Takeru- intervino Yamato, apareciendo de improviso entre la castaña y la morada- Siempre es tan reservado y misterioso con su vida amorosa.

¡"Vida amorosa"! pensó Sora ¿Desde cuando Mimi formaba parte de la vida amorosa de Takeru? De repente, se sintió muy enojada y contestó con frialdad.

- ¡Tal vez es reservado y misterioso porque tiene algo de que avergonzarse!

Y se alejó enojada, dejándolos mudos por el asombro. Era difícil que Sora perdiera la paciencia, pero, cuando lo hacia, hasta Yamato sabía que era mejor hacerse a un lado.

- No puedo imaginar que le sucede- oyó Sora que su novio le murmuraba a Mimi, mientras se alejaban.

Sora lanzó una última mirada por sobre el hombro, hacia Hikari. ¡"Pobre Hikari"! Todavía estaba allí, rígida e inmóvil, con la sonrisa congelada en los labios. Pero sus ojos traicionaron la emoción que sentía. Se los veía enormes y tristes, llenos de lágrimas. "¿En qué estará pensando?" se preguntó Sora.

"Es mejor de esta manera" se repetía Hikari, como lo había hecho durante toda la semana. "Es mejor para Takeru que encuentre otra persona".

Pero en su pecho no podía dejar de sentir como si un carámbano le atravesara el corazón. Tampoco podía evitar las lágrimas, que rodaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas y le caían sobre las manos, crispadas sobre su falda. El mundo, que un momento antes era insoportablemente duro, se volvió borroso y las voces se convirtieron en un zumbido lejano.

Los remedios que tomaba a veces la hacían descomponerse, pero ahora no estaba descompuesta sino solamente cansada, muy cansada, y con mucho, mucho frío. Se estremeció pese al calor del sol, apretándose el cuerpo con los brazos. Se sentía tan sola, tan desesperantemente solitaria. "Si al menos Takeru estuviera," lloró interiormente "Si pudiera sentir sus fuertes brazos una vez más, me sentiría con calor otra vez"

Sabía que esos pensamientos eran peligrosos, pero no podía detenerlo, de la misma forma que era incapaz de detener sus lágrimas. Su mente se llenaba de imágenes de Takeru. Se veía corriendo por la playa junto a él, con el viento silbando en sus cortos cabellos. Habían corrido hasta quedar sin aliento y luego se dejaron caer en la arena. Lo recordó llegando a su casa para buscarla en la primera salida, saludando cordialmente a Taichi, que quería devorárselo con la mirada. Cerró los ojos recordando lo que había sentido la primera vez que Takeru la besó, tomándole la cara con una mano y acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Había temblado tanto que creyó que después no iba a poder ponerse de pie. Y descubrió, sin siquiera asombrarse, que ese sentimiento no se había modificado.

¡"Takeru"! Su corazón gritaba ese nombre aunque sus labios no dejaban escapar ningún sonido. ¡"No puedo soportar perderte"! ¡"Sin ti, ya estoy muerta"! Habría sido tan simple decirle lo que ella sentía por él. Sabía que en ese preciso momento Takeru estaría saliendo de su clase de Historia Universal. Tan simple como correr al salón 14-A y buscarlo. Y podría decirle todo. Tal vez todavía no era demasiado tarde. Podría decirle que seguía amándolo.

¡"No"! Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que sintió el gusto de la sangre. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar de esa manera! Era egoísta y cruel el desear hacer sufrir a Takeru tanto como ella estaba sufriendo. "Déjalo ir", le susurraba la voz de la razón, dentro de su cabeza. "Si lo amas, déjalo ir"

Si, era mejor de esa manera. Observó a Mimi y a Yamato, paseando juntos, conversando en voz baja. No tenía dudas de que hablaban de Takeru, haciendo planes. El próximo fin de semana Mimi y Takeru irían a esa fiesta. Y tal vez también saldrían ese fin de semana. Takeru la olvidaría. Y así era como debía ser. Tenía que ser feliz otra vez, y muy pronto tampoco le importaría a ella porque, en unos pocos meses, no estaría allí.

N. de la A.: ¡Buaaaa! Esto me está emocionando demasiado. Tengo que terminarlo. Rápido. Hikari Takaishi Y. gracias por seguir leyendo y me alegró que te guste. Tus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^. 

Adelantos del próximo capítulo: CAPÍTULO CLAVE.  


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

El viernes de esa semana, Sora caminaba por el corredor del segundo piso del Hospital de Odaiba. Se dirigía hacia la habitación 227, a visitar a la paciente, ya que una enfermera le había dicho que se trataba de una enferma apenas un poco menor que ella, y estaba deseosa de animarla.

Mientras iba por el corredor, divisó a Carl, el enfermero Pasó rápidamente, incapaz de reprimir una sensación de incomodidad al sentir que la espiaba mirándola de reojo. Sabía que no era simple imaginación, pero no se lo había mencionado a nadie, ni siquiera a Yamato. ¿Qué podía decir? No pueden arrestar a una persona porque mira a otra.

Pero  Sora olvidó a Carl en el instante en que entró en la habitación 227. Se quedó petrificada, contemplando a la joven que estaba en la cama. ****

**¡La nueva paciente era Hikari Yagami!**

Sora no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Hikari estaba tan pálida y frágil, bajo las luces fluorescentes, que podía ver el trazo de las venas en sus sienes. Estaba acostada muy rígida, con un leve movimiento del pecho al respirar. Y tenía el brazo canalizado y una sonda. De pronto, Hikari abrió los ojos con asombro.

- ¡Oh!- jadeó.

En un relampagueo, Sora comprendió todo. Hikari nunca había tenido una amiga enferma. Ella misma era la misteriosa "amiga" enferma de la que había hablado. Sora se preguntó porque no lo había pensado antes. Sin los vestidos sueltos y los suéteres abrigados que usaba en el colegio, la delgada figura de Hikari se veía huesuda y desmejorada con el camisón delgado del hospital. Contra las fundas blancas, su rostro tenía una palidez mortal.

Sora dejó su carrito y corrió hasta el costado de la cama de la enferma. Tomó la mano de Hikari. ¡Estaba tan fría!

- ¿Oh, Kari por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

En un susurro enronquecido, Hikari respondió.

- Tengo leucemia, Sora.

Hikari tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero luchaba para que no salieran. Mantenía los labios bien cerrados y tragaba con dificultad. Una lágrima se escapó y rodó por su mejilla.

- ¿Y es muy grave?- pudo preguntar Sora, después de tragar el nudo que le cerraba la garganta.

- Yo…yo no voy a mejorarme.

- ¡Kari, no!- gritó Sora, demasiado conmovida para aceptarlo.

Pero, al observarla, supo que era verdad. En los ojos de la joven había una expresión de falta de esperanza que no podía negarse. Sora ya no pudo contener sus propias lágrimas. Caían por su rostro mientras abrazaba a Hikari.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Hikari se puso tensa y su expresión se endureció. Lanzó sobre Sora una mirada de sufrida determinación.

- No quiero que Takeru se entere.

- ¡Pero no puedes mantener este secreto!

- Oh, lo descubrirá en unos pocos meses. Para entonces ya no va a importar mucho. Ya no estaría enamorado de mi. ¿No te das cuenta? Es mejor de esa manera.- suspiró profunda y resignadamente.

Sora sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

- Estas equivocada, Hikari. Takeru va a querer saber esto.

Con suavidad, pero la misma feroz determinación, Hikari repitió.

- Es mejor de esa manera- Lo dijo de una forma que sonaba como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo tratando de convencerse a si misma.

- No puedes hacer eso- suplicó Sora- Takeru no desearía que pasaras esto sola. Te ama. ¡Está sufriendo mucho sin ti!

- Pero sufrirá mucho más si sabe la verdad.

- ¡Pero eso es diferente! Al menos se tendrán el uno al otro.

Hikari sonrió con añoranza.

- Por muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Y eso no es mejor que nada?

- Para mi, si- respondió- Pero no para T.K. él es el que va a quedarse solo. No, Sora. No puedo hacerle eso. Lo amo demasiado para eso.

Sora se sintió sobrecogida por la admiración hacia la menor. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sabía, sin ninguna duda, que lo que estaba haciendo era un error. Estaba totalmente equivocada. La decisión de Hikari iba a herir a Takeru aún más que la verdad. Sora estaba segura de eso.

Hikari se aferró a su mano.

- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, en especial a Takeru.- sus ojos brillaban rodeados de unas sombrías ojeras- ¡Promételo, Sora!

Sora desvió la mirada. Clavó los ojos en el piso de linóleo.

- Lo prometo- accedió con voz angustiada.

- Sabía que podía confiar en ti.- El rostro de Hikari se iluminó mientras se sacaba las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas con los bordes de la sábana.- Es extraño, pero me alegro de que tú lo sepas. Tal vez algún día puedas contarle a Takeru- mucho después de que yo me haya ido- que realmente lo amaba. Pero Entonces ya no tendrá importancia. Es solo que… me gustaría que lo sepa. ¿Harías eso por mi?

Sora estaba demasiado impresionada para hablar, así que simplemente movió la cabeza, asintiendo. ¡Había tantas cosas que deseaba decir! Quería decirle a Hikari lo apenada que estaba y como se alegraba de haberla conocido. Pero no podía hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Hikari pareció leer sus pensamientos.

- Por favor, no tengas pena por mi- pidió- Al principio, cuando recién me entere, fue terrible. No quería creer lo que me decían los médicos. Pero ahora ya no es tan malo. Ya lo acepté. Es raro, pero cuando solía pensar en la muerte, me daba miedo de verdad. Pensaba que era la peor cosa que podía sucederle a cualquiera.

- ¿Y no es así?- preguntó Sora.

- No- respondió Hikari, con un triste movimiento de cabeza- Vivir sin amor es peor que morirse.

Sora se secó los ojos con un pedazo de gasa que sacó del bolsillo de su delantal.

- ¿Y qué pasa con tu familia?- preguntó, pensando en su moreno amigo.- ¿Cómo han tomado esto?

Hikari se encogió de hombros con resignación..

- Creo que todavía no lo aceptan realmente. Siguen hablando de curaciones. En lo más profundo lo saben, pero es algo duro para admitir. Ayer encontré a Taichi mirando un viejo álbum con fotos de Miriko, mi hermana mayor, que murió de esto. Y te aseguro que había estado llorando. Me sentí muy mal. Me preocupa pensar como se las va a arreglar sin mi.

- Tampoco ha sido fácil para Takeru- le recordó Sora con suavidad.

Un gesto de dolor cruzó el rostro de Hikari.

- Lo superará. Ya lo verás. Va a ser más fácil de esta manera. Pero recuerda tu promesa, Sora. Cuento contigo.

- Yo…- Sora abrió la boca para decirle a Hikari que no sabía como iba a poder cumplir una promesa tan terrible, pero no pudo decir nada ante su rostro suplicante.

En ese momento, una de las enfermeras entró en la habitación

Hikari volvió a oprimir con fuerza la mano de Sora.

- Adiós, So. Y muchas gracias por tu cariño.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sora se dio cuenta de lo definitiva que podía sonar la palabra adiós.

N. de la A.: ¡Si! ¡Llegue a la parte que tanto esperaba! Ahora, solo me queda torturar a Sora hasta que no le queden ganas de guardar ningún secreto. Muajajaja (risa maquiavélica). ¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes estaba ahí? Ah, no. ¡No puede ser (Rubor) Olvídense de lo que acaban de leer. Aquí no sucedió nada.

Bueno, comentarios sobre el capítulo: no sé que decir, porque nos vamos acercando lentamente al final.

Adelantos del próximo capítulo: ¿Podrá cargar Sora con el terrible secreto que le confió Hikari? ATENCIÓN: ¡Jyo hace su gran aparición!         


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

La  siguiente semana fue horrible para Sora. En el colegio casi no podía concentrarse para escuchar a los profesores. Los deberes en casa eran un fracaso. Cada vez que abría un libro para estudiar, todo lo que veía era el rostro de Hikari, valiente y apenado. Y no podía dejar de oír su voz; "Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Takeru".

Pero esa promesa la estaba destruyendo. ¿Cómo podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras dos personas a las que ella quería estaban sufriendo? Su instinto le decía que la ruptura de Hikari y Takeru era un error, sin embargo, detestaba la idea de faltar a una promesa. Después de todo, era la decisión de Hikari. Ella, Sora, ¿tenía derecho a intervenir?

Y lo que empeoraba las cosas era el rumor que corría en el colegio sobre el nuevo novio de Hikari. Sora sabía que no era verdad pero, aparentemente, había un montón de gente que lo creía. El viernes, durante un recreo, Sora iba hasta su armario cuando la detuvo Caroline Kysico, una de las mayores chismosas del colegio.

- Te vi hablando con Hikari Yagami la semana pasada, en el parque- dijo, con sus ojos duros, que contrastaban con su cabello rojizo y su falda a cuadros.- ¿Te dijo algo sobre su nuevo novio?

- No sé de que me estás hablando- murmuró Sora, tratando de seguir su camino. Pero Caroline no abandono su presa.

- Es probable que no quiera decirte nada, a causa de que tu eres una persona muy cercana a Takeru. Kaoru dice que parecía de su misma edad, así que tal vez sea uno de los amigos de él. ¡Eh, eso sí que sería un lío!

Sora se volvió para clavar una mirada fría sobre Caroline.

- Todo eso es un montón de chismes tontos- replicó.

- Culpa de Kaoru.- respondió Caroline, encogiéndose de hombros- Ella es la que empezó con esto. Dice que los vio juntos.

- No lo creo.

Caroline resoplo, indignada.

- No sé porque no lo crees. Después de todo, Hikari es una Yagami. Yo no dudaría de que una Yagami haga cualquier cosa, incluyendo salir con un amigo de su novio, a sus espaldas.

Eso fue demasiado para Sora. Con enojo, enfrentó a Caroline.

- ¡Para ser una persona que habla tanto, en realidad no sabes mucho!- exclamó, dejando a Caroline con la boca abierta de asombro, y siguiendo su camino.

A pesar de que le ardían las mejillas y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, Sora se sintió bien por haber podido frenar a Caroline, después de todas las veces que tuvo que escuchar sus comentarios prejuiciosos. Era increíble como, solamente por Hikari comportarse de una manera algo extraña, todo el pasado de Taichi (que ellos denominaban "la época negra") había salido a flote en seguida, arrastrando también a su hermana. El problema era que Caroline no era la única que tenía prejuicios contra Hikari a causa de su familia. Casi todos opinaban lo mismo. ¡Era tan injusto!,pensó. Si todos supieran como era en realidad Hikari, lo dulce y maravillosa que era. Si supieran el sacrificio que estaba haciendo, se sentirían avergonzados.

Sora estaba buscando algunas cosas en su armario, cuando alguien le tocó el codo. Era Koushiro Izzumi, su mejor amigo y una compañía inmejorable en ese momento.. Koushiro tenía las mejillas arrebatadas, como si hubiera corrido. Sus grandes ojos negros brillaban de excitación.

-¡Adivina lo que sucedió! ¡Lo logré…saqué un diez en mi examen de química! Tenía tanto miedo de no conseguirlo… No sabes lo exigente que puede ser el Señor Russo, nos trata a todos como si fuéramos sus compañeros de laboratorio…- Koushiro se interrumpió para observar a Sora- So, ¿qué te sucede? Parece que estuvieras a punto de llorar. ¿Tuviste una pela con Yama?- preguntó, al recordar que ese había sido el único motivo por el que había visto tan mal a su amiga.

Sora sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

- ¡Como desearía que eso fuera todo?

- Vamos, tenemos unos pocos minutos antes de nuestra próxima clase.- Con afecto, el pelirrojo llevó a su amiga hasta uno de los bancos del corredor. -¿No quieres contarme de que se trata?

Sora gimió.

- No puedo. Es un secreto y prometí que no lo diría.

Koushiro era demasiado discreto como para insistir. Así que simplemente asintió con simpatía. La amistad era eso: comprensión y confianza, aunque uno no conociera todos los hechos.

- ¿Lamentas haber prometido guardar ese secreto? ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?- preguntó, como si leyera en la mente de la colorina.

Esta ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

- ¡Oh, Kou, todo está equivocado! Todo. Nunca debí prometerlo. ¿Cómo puede ser bueno guardar un secreto, cuando destruye a quien se supone que debería ayudar?

- Algunos secretos no deberían guardarse- respondió Koushiro.

- Lo sé- dijo Sora- pero esto no es mi secreto, así que no puedo tomar la decisión de contarlo o no. Desearía poder hacerlo. ¡Me siento horriblemente mal con esto y no sé si podré soportarlo!

- Me da la impresión de que es demasiada responsabilidad para una sola persona,- opinó el pelirrojo, pensativo- Creo que necesitas hablar con alguien más. Alguien que este ajeno a este problema.

- Pero alguien que este ajeno no lo entendería. Además, ¿Cómo voy a decírselo a alguien? ¡Prometí que no lo haría?

Koushiro deslizó un brazo sobre los temblorosos hombros de su amiga.

- Lo que puedo ver es el efecto que está haciendo en ti, So. Tienes que decírselo a alguien.

Sora sintió que Koushiro tenía razón, pero todavía seguía indecisa. ¿"A quién"?, se preguntaba. ¿"A quién puedo decírselo"?

N. de la A.: ¿Qué les pareció la "amistad" pura y sincera que hay entre Koushiro y Sora? ¡Ey, Yamato, ven a poner orden, por favor! Bueno, volviendo al tema que nos incumbe, en este capítulo no aparecieron ninguno de los dos protagonistas, pero a partir de ahora, todos los capítulos son cruciales, así que no dejen de leer y dejar sus comentarios. Mi e-mail es: eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com. 

Adelantos del próximo capítulo: Sora ha encontrado a la persona adecuada para contarle el secreto de Hikari. ¿Podrá darle un buen consejo?


	9. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

- Esto es muy bueno, Sora. Demuestra una cantidad de entusiasmo e interés. Sin contar, la dedicación profesional… ¿So? ¿Sora, me estás escuchando?- Jyou dejó sobre la mesa los documentos que había estado revisando, para pasar una mano por delante del rostro de su amiga pelirroja.

- ¿Sabes, Jyou?- respondió por fin la femenina- Es horrible cuando alguien esta enfermo, realmente enfermo y…

- Así que por fin te decidiste.

- ¿Eh?

- Vamos, Sora. No somos ciegos. Has estado extraña durante estos últimos días, y me gustaría saber el motivo. ¿No quieres contarme que es lo que te está perturbando así?

Sora asintió, aliviada por haber encontrado alguien que estuviera dispuesto a escucharla y aconsejarla, pero sin juzgarla a ella ni a Hikari. Aún así, apretó los labios para no llorar.

De pronto, toda la historia surgió como un torrente: la ruptura de la relación entre Takeru y Hikari (aún cuando no sabia de cuento estaba enterado el portador de la sinceridad), el descubrimiento de la enfermedad de Hikari y la horrible promesa que había hecho a la muchacha que iba a morir. Jyou la escuchó en silencio, hasta que terminó. Entonces suspiró profundamente, juntando las manos sobre la mesa.

- Puedo ver tu dilema- fue lo único que dijo.

-  ¿Cómo puedo faltar a la promesa que le hice a Hikari?- preguntó Sora, retorciéndose las manos sobre la falda color durazno- Es ella la que tiene la decisión de decirle o no a Takeru sobre su enfermedad.

- Eso es verdad- aprobó el azulado- Pero creo que es una decisión poco inteligente. Ya sé que solo trata de proteger a Takeru, pero puede llegar a herirlo aún más, con esa conducta.

- Eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso.

- ¿Trataste de hablarlo con ella?

- Lo intenté, pero Hikari insiste. Está convencida de que es la mejor manera, aunque yo sé que no lo soporta. Realmente ama a Takeru, Jyou. Mucho más de lo que me había imaginado.

- Sabes que yo creo lo mismo que tú, pero el amor de Hikari le está impidiendo ver la verdad. No puede proteger a Takeru de una cosa así. Nadie puede hacerlo.

- Le dije lo mismo, pero no quiso escucharme.- En un estallido de pasión, Sora gritó- ¡No es justo! ¿por qué tenía que sucederle esto a Hikari, que es una de las personas más maravillosas que conozco?

- A veces, la vida puede ser muy injusta- admitió con tristeza el mayor.

Entonces Sora se echó a llorar, incapaz de seguir controlándose.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer Jyou?- preguntó entre sollozos.- ¿Cómo faltar a mi promesa a Hikari? Me dijo que contaba conmigo para mantener el secreto- Escondió la cara entre sus manos y lloró desconsolada.

- Mantener la palabra es algo bueno la mayoría de las veces- manifestó Jyou, apoyando una mano sobre la espalda de la joven, en un gesto de consuelo.- Pero muchas veces hacemos promesas equivocadas. Entonces no es correcto cumplirlas.

Sora levantó la cara para mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que esta no es una promesa equivocada? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no voy a cometer un error aún pero, si se lo digo a Takeru?

- ¿Qué te dice tu intuición?- le preguntó con calma.  

La pelirroja pensó durante unos minutos. Por fin dijo, con voz reprimida.

- No estoy segura de la causa, pero de alguna manera sé que lo que está haciendo Hikari está equivocado. Creo, no, estoy segura, de que Takeru va a queres ayudarla a soportar esta… esta….- su voz se quebró en un sollozo.

- Confía en tu instinto. Tienes un buen corazón, So. No tengas miedo de hacerle caso.

El llanto de Sora se calmó y se secó los ojos. Luego levantó la vista y miró a su amigo con una débil sonrisa.

- Creo que ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. Muchas gracias, Jyou.

Cuando Sora salió de la casa de los Kido, todavía estaba triste, pero se sentía más fuerte y más segura de sí misma de lo que había estado en esos últimos días. Lo único en que confiaba era en que ya no fuera demasiado tarde. La cita de Takeru con Mimi era esa noche. Quería hablar con él antes de que saliera, pero esa tarde tenía que ir al hospital, después de clase y tal vez no llegaría a tiempo a la casa de su novio. Otra cita con Mimi, otra oportunidad para que apretara su lazo alrededor de Takeru…

N. de la A.: Que capítulo más corto. Pero no me digan que no les gusto, ¿no? "¡Santo Jyou!" deben estar pensando algunos. "Ya era hora de que Sora se avispara" otros (A que sí, ¿no, Hikari T.?)

Muchas gracias, a quienes me dejaron reviews, me sirven mucho para animarme en esta "recta final" del fic (se dieron cuenta que es la recta final, ¿no?) y a quienes no lo hicieron, les pido que lo hagan, porque no cuesta nada y para mi es mucho.

Quejas, reclamos, criticas, bombones, ramos de flores, alabanzas, declaraciones de amor, howlers o lo que sea que no se pueda dejar en un simple review a mi e-mail: eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com.

Adelantos del próximo capítulo: Sora está firmemente decidida a decirle la verdad a Takeru. ¿Llegara a tiempo?   


	10. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

- Buenas noches, Señora, ¿está Takeru?- preguntó Sora, en cuanto llegó a la casa de Yamato acompañada por este.

La Señora Takaishi levantó la vista de las hojas en las que estaba trabajando. Sonrió, y se acomodó un mechón de pelo rubio dorado, sujetándoselo detrás de una oreja.

- No lo he visto.- respondió- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el hospital?

- Bien- dijo Sora, sin ganas de dar explicaciones. Para su alivio, su futura suegra volvió a su trabajo.

Tenía la esperanza de que Takeru apareciera antes de la comida, lo que le daría la oportunidad de hablar con él. Pero el muchacho llegó cuando ella y toda la familia Ishida- Takaishi ya estaban sentados para comer. En parte, Sora se sintió aliviada. Porque no era agradable lo que tenía que contarle sobre Hikari. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía soportar el pensamiento de que Takeru no supiera nada y estuviera enojado con ella.

- ¿A dónde vas a llevar a Mimi esta noche Takeru?- preguntó Yamato, como si no hubiera averiguado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Él y Mimi no habían hablado de otra cosa durante toda la semana.

- Hay una fiesta en mi club, con los de mi categoría.- Takeru trató de sonreír, pero la mirada de tristeza no abandonó sus ojos. Sora lo notó y sintió un estremecimiento de pena.

- A Mimi le encantan las fiestas- comentó Yamato.- Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos van a pasar una noche fantástica.

- Esa es mi intención- respondió Takeru, con un gesto de determinación.

- ¿No te parece que Mimi es la ternura?- Yamato era un torrente de efusividad- Cualquier muchacho estaría encantado de poder salir con ella. Será mejor que no la pierdas de vista en esa fiesta, Takeru. Alguien podría tratar de robártela. Y no vas a querer perderla.

- No, no voy a querer perderla- repitió suavemente el menor rubio, otra vez con la mirada perdida en el espacio.

Todo lo que Sora pudo hacer fue contenerse para no tirarse sobre la mesa y hundir el guapo rostro de Yamato en el plato de pasta. ¿Por qué no dejaba de hablar de Mimi? El pobre Takeru no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Tenía que hablar con él antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Si al menos pudiese quedarse a solas un momento con él, después de la cena…

Pero esa posibilidad no llegó. Takeru se disculpó en cuanto terminó su comida.

- Le prometí a Mimi que pasaría a buscarla a las siete y media.- dijo, mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Que te diviertas, T.K.!- gorjeó Yamato.

Sora no dijo nada. Estaba luchando para contener las lágrimas. ¿Takeru terminaría por dejarse ganar por la infatigable campaña de Mimi para conquistarlo?

El ruido de la fiesta resonó en los oídos de Takeru. Mirara donde mirara veía gente riéndose y pasándola bien. Se sentía como si lo hubieran separado de todos, como un espectador invisible. Trató de concentrarse y escuchar lo que Mimi estaba diciendo.

- Bueno, entonces resulta que Ken va a dar una gran fiesta el próximo sábado. Mandó invitaciones para todo nuestro curso y dijo que podíamos llevar a nuestras parejas. No se si te habrá invitado, pero de inmediato pensé en ti, por supuesto. Si no estás muy ocupado…

Sus pensamientos volvieron a alejarse. Había planeado llevar a Hikari al lago ese fin de semana. La última vez que estuvieron allí llevaron una canasta con el almuerzo y subieron por el arroyo que terminaba en el lago. Habían descubierto un lugar, un pozo en las rocas, con helechos y el dulce olor de los pinos, donde podían nadar en privado. Pasaron el día zambulléndose en el agua helada y bronceándose al sol. Charlaron con tranquilidad, planeando el futuro juntos. Se habían besado, y esos besos parecían durar para siempre, dulces y delicados como la propia Hikari. Recordaba la sensación de sus brazos en la espalda cuando ella lo abrazaba, y el olor a agujas de pino en su cabello…

- ¿Takeru, me estás escuchando? ¿Oíste lo que acabo de decirte?- Una voz que no era la de Hikari interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? Oh, si, Mimi, te estaba escuchando.- mintió.

- ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de Ken o no?

- Yo… no sé, Mimi. Debo mirar mi agenda. Tengo una cantidad terrible de materias para estudiar. ¿Puedo contestarte en un par de días?

Mimi frunció los labios en un gesto de desilusión. Era evidente que esperaba una respuesta más entusiasta.

- Si, claro, supongo que si.

Sasuke, un muchacho que Takeru conocía de algunos cursos, se acercó a ellos con unos vasos de papel llenos de ponche y se los entregó.

- ¡Hola, Takeru! Hacía mucho que no te veía. ¿Cómo te va?- Lanzó una mirada apreciativa sobre Mimi y sonrió.- Dime, ¿Esta es la chica de la que tanto hablabas? ¡Ahora veo porque! No me extraña que la tuvieras tan bien escondida.

Mimi lanzó una risita complacida y tendió la mano, ruborizada por el inesperado cumplido.

- Hola- dijo.

- Encantado de conocerte.- respondió Sasuke, mientras le estrechaba la mano- ¿Hikari, no es cierto? Nunca me olvido de un nombre.

Mimi se sonrojo.

- Me llamo Mimi.

Entonces, fue él quien se  sintió molesto.

- Ah, claro… Mimi. Cierto. Me confundí. Bueno, me alegró de haberte conocido Mimi- se disculpó antes de retirarse hacia otro grupo.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó Takeru, en un intento de suavizar el inesperado mal rato.

Mimi aceptó encantada. Dejó el vaso de ponche y rodeó el cuello del muchacho con los brazos. Movía las caderas al compás de la música y se le acercaba cada vez más. Takeru podía oler su perfume. Pero no era como Hikari, pensó. Ella no necesitaba usar perfume. El aroma de su piel y de su cabello era naturalmente delicado y dulce.

Takeru cerró los ojos, deseando poder dejar de pensar en ella. "¡Olvídala! Ella ya te ha olvidado. Está con otro"

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Hikari, aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Seguía invadiendo sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera podía estar enojado con ella. Todo lo que podía hacer era recordar su dulzura, su rostro adorable, su risa cristalina. Hacia poco, cuando iba a clase, había visto una chica que, de atrás, se le parecía. La siguió por el campus hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Parece que estuvieras a millones de kilómetros de distancia.- Mimi torció la cabeza para mirarlo, rozándolo con su cabello. Le dirigió una sonrisa afectada:- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta estar conmigo?

- Claro que si.- respondió, luchando por aflojar el nudo que le cerraba la garganta.

- Me alegró de oírlo. Porque a veces pareces estar tan lejos, como si no estuvieras conmigo.

- Supongo que tengo muchas cosas en la mente- dijo.

La linda carita de la joven se frunció en un puchero.

- ¡Espero que no estarás pensando en Hikari!

- No- mintió- Pero ya que sacaste el tea, ¿Cómo está?

- ¿No te enteraste? Hace una semana que nadie sabe nada de ella. A mí se me ocurre que abandonó el colegio.

Takeru sintió otra vez esa sensación conocida de opresión en el pecho, que lo alertaba de que algo no andaba bien.

- Eso no puedo creerlo. Hikari jamás abandonaría el colegio.

- El problema contigo, Takeru, es que eres demasiado bueno.- lo retó Mimi- Nunca quieres pensar mal de nadie. Yamato lo dice todo el tiempo. Pero, si vas a seguir saliendo conmigo, no quiero que sigas pensando en ella. Después de todo, si vamos a ser una pareja…

Takeru dejó de bailar.

- Espera un minuto- dijo- ¿Qué es eso de que vamos a ser una pareja?

- Bueno, yo me imagine que como ya no estabas más con Hikari…- Mimi dejó la frase en el aire, sugestiva.

Takeru se apartó de ella con una mirada de furia.

- ¿Crees que puedo reemplazar a Kari de un día para otro?- preguntó enojado- ¿Cómo si ella fuera un coche o cualquier otro objeto? ¡Yo la amaba!- Se daba cuenta de que su voz era cada vez más fuerte, sobrepasando el sonido de la música, pero no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar.- **¡Si quieres saber la verdad, todavía la amo!**

Los ojos de Mimi se entrecerraron con rencor.

- Entonces, olvídalo- masculló- Olvida todo esto. De todos modos, estaba bromeando. No pensarás que hablaba en serio, ¿no?. ¡No sería tu novia ni aunque me lo suplicaras!

- No te preocupes, Mimi, no voy a hacerlo. Ahora será mejor que busques tus cosas y te llevaré a tu casa.

Takeru salió de la fiesta con una sonrisa sombría, y Mimi lo siguió, indignada. En una forma curiosa, él se sentía mucho mejor que durante este último tiempo. Ya no pensaba negar lo que sentía por Hikari. Tal vez no lograría que volviera de nuevo con él, pero eso no impediría que siguiera queriéndola.

N. de la A,: ¡Si! ¡por fin me saqué a Mimi de encima! (SMILE) Y le hice pasar más que un mal rato. Ojo, no es que no la quiero, pero es el personaje más flexible para cambiarle la personalidad y hacerla parecer mala. Y, en este fic, la hice tan odiosa y despreciable que ni siquiera yo la soporto. Bueno, ahora solo nos quedan dos capítulos: el próximo y el último. Así que no hay adelantos ^-^. Mi e-mail es: eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com  Hasta el próximo capítulo y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. 


	11. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

Sora oyó los pasos lentos y agobiados de Takeru, mientras subía las escaleras. Luego sintió el ruido de la puerta del muchacho. ¿Qué hacía tan temprano en su casa? Retiró con suavidad la cabeza de Yamato, que reposaba sobre su hombro, para apoyarla sobre el sillón. Fue hasta el pasillo y golpeó suavemente en la puerta.

- Pasa- respondió la voz apagada de Takeru.

Sora lo encontró a oscuras, tirado en la cama, con el rostro oculto entre los brazos.

- Takeru- Sora le tocó el hombro- ¿Qué sucedió con Mimi? ¿Por qué volviste tan temprano?

El joven lanzó una carcajada seca y amarga

- Le dije a Mimi que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. No tiene sentido que lo siga negando. No puedo dejar de pensar en Hikari. Ni puedo dejar de preguntarme con quien estará. ¡Dios, la amo tanto!

- Ella también te ama.- dijo con suavidad Sora. Takeru se incorporó de golpe.

- Eso es una broma. Yo no le importo nada.

Sora sacudió la cabeza con aire triste.

- Estás equivocado, T.K. No sabes cuanto. Hable con Hikari y me explicó todo. Ella rompió la relación solo para protegerte.- La pelirroja sintió que su garganta se cerraba, algo le imposibilitaba el tragar o decir alguna otra palabra.

- ¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?- Takeru sacudió los brazos de la muchacha- ¿Qué sucede, So? ¿Qué te dijo Hikari? 

Con un grito de angustia, Sora se arrojó a los brazos del rubio.

- ¡Me hizo prometer que no te lo diría, pero ya no puedo seguir manteniendo el secreto!- Con palabras entrecortadas le contó toda la historia, mientras él la escuchaba y palidecía cada vez más.

- Supongo que no hay forma de decirte esto para que suene mejor: Hikari se está muriendo. Tiene leucemia. Lo descubrí por casualidad. La vi en el hospital; está haciéndose el tratamiento. Lo siento mucho, Takeru. ¡Desearía no haber tenido que decirte esto!

Con un sollozo entrecortado, Takeru se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Hikari! Esto no puede ser verdad. ¡No puede morirse!- Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del muchacho.

- ¡Como desearía que no fuera verdad!- se condolió Sora.

Cuando por fin Takeru levantó la cabeza, su expresión había cambiado: mostraba una sombría determinación. Se levantó y tomó su chaqueta que colgaba de la silla.

- Tengo que verla. ¿Dónde está?

Sora le dijo que la habían enviado a su casa después del último tratamiento.

- Por favor, dile que lo siento. Dile que tenía que hacerlo. No podía quedarme mirando como ustedes dos sufrían.

Takeru le dio un fuerte abrazo. Estaba temblando y su pecho se sacudía por los sollozos. Sora le devolvió el abrazo, luchando para no llorar. Nunca se había sentido tan triste en toda su vida.

- Tendrías que haber llamado antes de venir- Hikari mantenía la puerta apenas entreabierta y miraba con aire enojado a Takeru. Aunque su corazón saltaba de alegría al verlo, no podía dejar que lo adivinara. Había demasiadas cosas en juego, así que mintió:- Esta noche tengo una cita. En cualquier momento va a venir a buscarme. Así que es mejor que te vayas.

Trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Takeru empujó y entró. De una mirada observó el living sucio y desprolijo. Ceniceros llenos de colillas y botellas vacías. Hikari siempre había mantenido el lugar limpio y ordenado. Ahora que estaba enferma, probablemente no tenía fuerzas para ocuparse. El corazón de Takeru se estrujó de dolor.

- No tienes ninguna cita, Hikari- dijo suavemente.

- ¿Crees que lo estoy inventando? De todos modos, ¿qué derecho tienes para venir a pedirme cuentas?

Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la emoción, pero el resto de su cara tenía una palidez mortal. Su sweater color miel le hacia juego con los ojos.

Takeru sacudió la cabeza con pesar, mientras las lágrimas le brillaban en los ojos.

- Kari, nena, sé todo.

Hikari comenzó a temblar al oírlo. La poca fuerza que le quedaba se esfumó. Sus piernas no la sostuvieron. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se desplomo contra él.

N. de la A.: Sin comentarios. Aún estoy demasiado emocionada como para hablar.   


	12. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

Permanecieron así por un rato, aferrados el uno al otro, luchando desesperadamente en una marea de emociones. El rostro de Hikari estaba mojado por las lágrimas que caían sobre la camisa de Takeru. Él le acariciaba el cabello mientras pensaba que, pese a todo, era maravilloso tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Oh, T.K.!- La voz era un susurro.- ¿Cómo supiste…?- se le cerró la garganta y no pudo continuar..

- Me lo contó Sora- respondió con un sollozo, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- Hikari, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 

- No quería que me vieras así, Takeru. No quería que me vieras muriéndome poco a poco. Yo me acordaba de  mi hermana. Fue muy doloroso. Quería evitarte eso.

- Nada puede ser más doloroso que perder tu amor.- respondió.

- ¡Oh, Takeru! ¡Nunca dejé de amarte! Te lo dije para que pudieras librarte de mí.

- ¿No lo sabías?- le acarició las mejillas- Nunca pudo dejar de amarte, aunque lo intenté. Tú eres todo para mi, Kari.

Hikari se sentía flotar. El remedio la aturdía y no podía evitar pensar que todo eso era un sueño. Salvo que la presencia de Takeru era cálida y real.

- Te extrañe mucho- dijo.

- Yo también

- Me dijeron que salías con alguien. Mimi me contó que te habían visto abrazada con un tipo saliendo de la farmacia.

Ella se quedó sorprendida por un momento, pero luego recordó.

- Ese fue el día que fui a buscar mis remedios y casi me desmayo. Había un muchacho que me ayudó a salir y me trajo hasta casa. Supongo que parecía que salíamos abrazados. Pero si él no hubiera estado allí, me hubiera desplomado.

Takeru hizo una mueca.

- Detesto pensar en todo lo que has pasado sola. ¡Oh, Hikari, tendrías que habérmelo dicho! Gracias a Dios, Sora tuvo el valor de haber roto su promesa.

- Se suponía que ella iba a guardar el secreto.

- Me alegro de que no lo haya hecho, ¿y tú?

Hikari pensó durante un instante y luego asintió levemente.

- Si, supongo que si. Me imagino que es un egoísmo de mi parte, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que quiero tenerte a mi lado.

- Aquí estoy- le acarició el cabello- Y esta vez no voy a dejarte.

- Pero yo voy a dejarte a ti- dijo con pena- Quizás muy pronto.

- Todavía tenemos tiempo. Y nos tenemos el uno al otro. Eso es lo más importante. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, por el tiempo que sea. Kari, te amo. Nunca dejaré de amarte.- Su voz se quebró.- Ni dejaré de hacerlo cuando te vayas.

Por primera vez en semanas, Hikari no sintió frío. La calidez de Takeru abrigaba su cuerpo. Cuando acercó los labios para darle un beso suave y tierno, casi gritó de felicidad.

- Es curioso- dijo- Pero ya no tengo miedo. Me siento con más fuerza, como si pudiera enfrentar cualquier cosa. Hasta la muerte. Siento que acabo de recuperar la esperanza.

Takeru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Los dos lloraron, lágrimas de felicidad mezcladas con lágrimas de tristeza.

- Te amo- murmuró Hikari, apretándose contra su hombro.

- Podría tenerte abrazada así para siempre. Susurró Takeru.

"Para siempre", pensó ella. Tal vez para siempre no sería mucho tiempo, pero cuando una amaba tanto a alguien, como ella a Takeru, un día podía ser para siempre, hasta un momento podía serlo.

Hikari levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió. 

- Me entere de que salías con Mimi.- lo retó con afecto- ¿Cómo pudiste, T.K.?

- Pero no es tan mala- respondió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa y apartándole un mechón de la cara- Siempre que la tengas a un kilómetro de distancia.

Los dos rieron y se abrazaron con fuerza, los rostros húmedos por las lágrimas.

- Te amo- susurró Hikari una vez más- Nunca te olvides de eso.

Takeru sabia que nunca podría olvidarlo. Una parte de Hikari se quedaría con él para el resto de su vida.

N. de la A.: ¡Si! ¡Lo termine! Y la verdad es que me gusto como quedo ^^. Bueno, este es el fin. Y, ustedes, ¿que piensan? ¿Morira Hikari? ¿O ahora que recupero SU ESPERANZA todo es posible? Pues no lo se, lo dejo a decisión de ustedes, aunque me gustaría que me dejaran un mensaje comentándome su opinión. Bueno, este fic esta dedicado a dragon (es más corto de esta manera…), a c-erika y a todos aquellos que lo siguieron desde el principio. ^^

Antes de que me olvide:

Angel of the death: aca están las respuestas a tus preguntas.

1- Lo dejo a tu libre criterio ^^.

2- Pues si, en este fic, Sora se queda con Matt.

3- El "chico desconocido" es un simple proyecto que tengo para un Sorato y tiene una leve relación con este fic.

4- Pues creo que eso ya lo sabes.

Pues eso es todo, POR AHORA. No podran librarse de mi tan fácilmente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Nos vemos!!!!!!!!    


End file.
